The present disclosure relates to an imagined grid fingertip input method editor on a wearable device that converts fingertip movements into character entries based upon an imaginary grid that is imagined by a user.
Wearable devices, also known as body-borne computers or wearables, are miniature electronic devices that are worn by a user under, with, or on top of clothing. Inputting information into these wearable devices is a complex task because wearable computers typically do not utilize traditional input devices such as keyboards or touch screens. Wearable devices, as well as traditional computing devices, may use an input method editor (IME) that receives data and converts the data based on the IME. For example, a traditional computer system may use an IME to allow a user to input Chinese, Japanese, Korean or Indic characters through a Latin keyboard (e.g., a traditional 101-key English keyboard). In addition, hand-held devices, such as mobile phones, use IME's to enable a user to use a numeric keypad to enter Latin alphabet characters (or any other alphabet characters).